Frozen Delight
by A.G. Ryle
Summary: Star players in the soccer team and all time buddies, it sure is nice to change the way of things as time passes by. AU one shot, shounen ai.


**********Author's Note: **Hey! So this is my first shounen ai fan fiction. Just a short segue while the third chapter of my other story, The One That Got Away, is still in process.

Contains fluff.

I do not own Naruto and the characters. I only own the plot of the story.  
Special thanks to my editor, **minashito-sama**. You are _the_ best!  
[Alternate Universe One Shot. Shounen Ai]

* * *

**FROZEN DELIGHT**

"Oi! Are you alright?" The raven said as he approached the blonde who was lying on the ground. They were in the middle of their soccer training when one of their teammates kicked the ball too hard and smashed the blonde on the face. "Oi, can you hear me? Wake up!" The raven asked once more as he slapped the face of the blonde repeatedly. Everyone left the field, as the raven waved his hand, giving them a sign that he could handle it. He repeatedly slapped the blonde again when the blonde suddenly caught the raven's hand.

"It hurts, you know-ttebayo," The blonde said as he smirked weakly at the raven. "How about you, are you alright? You look red." He said as he placed his hand on the raven's forehead, checking if he has a fever, "You're quite hot, you've been running non-stop the whole day, you must be tired—"

"Shut up!" the raven immediately said, smacking the blonde's hand weakly, "And never smirk again, okay?"

"Why not? Are you alright?" the blonde asked thoughtfully as he tried to rise from the ground, but his arms was too weak to rise himself that he fell on the ground once more. The raven tried to help him by pulling him up, but the blonde was too heavy that he also fell on top of the blonde.

"Usuratonkachi-" the raven stopped as his eyes caught the blonde's, it was blue, like water that sparkles underneath the starry sky, hypnotizing his, and…

"You scaredy cat!" The raven exclaimed as he pushed the blonde's face to the ground and stood up immediately. "Hurry up, it's getting late."

"Alright-ttebayo!" the blonde said as he slowly raised himself this time and followed the raven to the locker room.

Upon arriving there, the raven noticed that everyone already left. _Hn, so they did left me all alone with this dobe, _he thought as he noticed the light coming from his phone. He approached his phone inside his opened locker and realized that it was his father.

"Oi, where are you going?" the blonde asked as he entered the room and noticed that the raven was heading out.

"I'll just answer this call outside. I won't go anywhere, scaredy cat."

"Stop calling me that, teme!" the blonde exclaimed, when he noticed that everyone left, "Oh, everyone left?"

"Yeah."

"Yosh! I'll shower ahead, and don't pull any silly pranks!"

"I don't have to. Your scared face right now is entertaining enough." The raven teased and went out to answer the phone call.

"Yes, father."

"_Where are you?"_

"I'm still here in the field, our practice just ended."

"_I see, is Naruto-kun with you?"_

"Hai."

"_His parents are here."_

"Nani?" _Why are they there? Damn it._

"_I invited them, we have some business with the Namikaze, remember?"_

"Hai."

"_Go home soon with Naruto-kun, okay?"_

"Hai." Then they both hang up. _Darn it! _The raven thought as he brushed up his hair. "Oi! You're coming with me, your parents are-" He started to say to the blonde as he entered the locker room when something unexpected happened.

"What is it, Sasuke?" the blonde, who just went out of the shower area, asked. His blonde hair was really damp and water dripping from it ran freely on the blonde's smooth and tan body. A short towel was wrapped around his waist with a length up to the middle of his thighs. Sasuke's eyes widened as he looked at the blonde from head to toe.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot to bring a bigger towel, and this is the only one I have. I'll dress up soon."

"Hn." The raven replied as he shook his head and looked down, and headed to the shower.

_What the hell was that? _The raven thought as he remove his clothing and opened the shower, _damn it! _He shook his head once more, trying to forget the scene earlier.

"Oh! I remembered, we ran out of shampoo and soap, I just washed myself with water." The blonde shouted from the locker area.

_No wonder he was fast, _the raven thought as the turned off the shower and turned around, only to realize that he forgot to bring his towel with him. He was about to ask the blonde to get his towel when he realized that he didn't brought any because he decided earlier that he will take a shower at home. _Damn it, damn it!_

"Oi, are you done? Dad texted me, he said that he's in your house with mom. He wanted us to go there as soon as possible. I think it's an emergency." The blonde shouted, but received no reply from the raven, so he repeated his sentence, in thought that the raven didn't heard him. "Oi, Sasuke! Are you still with me?" the blonde asked once more, but he noticed that the shower area was quiet. With all of his imaginations about ghosts in the shower area, he hurriedly rushed in with a baseball bat on his hand he found in the corner of the room. But instead of finding a ghost, he saw a naked raven in-search for any dry towel in the rack. The two stared at each other until the blonde turned fully red as his eyes followed the dripping water from Sasuke's hair flow on the raven's fair body.

"U...Usuratonkachi!" the raven snapped as he hurriedly covered his crotch and went inside one of the cubicle.

"I… I... Sorry… I thought you were—" the blonde replied as he turned around, but the raven cut him of immediately.

"Why are you here anyway?" the raven retorted.

"Dad texted and—"

"I know, moron!"

"Teme, don't call me that!" the blonde exclaimed as he rushed in to the cubicle where the raven is and slammed the door, opening it and exposing the naked raven once more. The raven turned red and closed the door immediately, making sure he locked it this time.

"Usuratonkachi! Can't you see—"

"I know-ttebayo!" the blonde replied quickly as he threw his towel over the cubicle's door, after forgetting that the raven was naked.

"What is this for?"

"Dry yourself, I'll get your bag." The blonde uttered as he hurriedly went to the locker area to get the raven's bag. The raven on the other hand stared at the towel on the wet floor, he grabbed it but it was very wet.

"Hn, I can't even used it, it's wet."

"Whatever, dattebayo! Here you go!" he threw the raven's bag over the door once more and this time the raven was able to catch it. Without a towel to dry him, he wore his clothes and let it absorb the water in his body. As he opened the door, he was surprised to see the blonde standing in front of him.

"Are you ready?" the blonde asked, looking away while scratching his head. The raven did not answer and lead the way. The blonde followed after and observed the raven. _He obviously did not dry himself, he'll get cold soon, and his house is quite far from here, _he thought.

Halfway to the Uchiha's residence, Sasuke started shivering a little. Who can't blame him, it was past dinner time and the wind is getting stronger and stronger, with his wet clothes, he won't stand a chance, until Naruto can't bear with it any longer and rummaged his bag.

"Here you go-ttebayo," He said to the raven as he gently put his jacket around him. The raven froze as he felt the blonde's hand on his shoulders. Both of them stopped walking and stood in the middle of the quiet street, with the light posts and the moon served as their light.

"What the—"

"You're cold right?"

"Wha—"

"Don't be so stubborn." The blonde said he went nearer to the raven, and hugged him tightly from behind.

They've been friends since they were babies, particularly because both their fathers works in one company and their mothers are old pals. They pretty much do things together like going to school, joining clubs, and even studying since Naruto learns from experience rather than reading them in textbooks, and Sasuke is a fast learner. For some reason, they go along together despite of their differences. Their coach in soccer, Kakashi, even praises the two of them since they are the only one who can execute a perfect combo attack against the opposing team, and without one of them, the team will definitely lose.

"What is this about, usuraton—"

"Just stay still." Naruto said calmly as he released the raven and insert both his arms on his jacket and put it on him.

"What are you doing?" the raven asked, but the blonde remained silent as he zipped his jacket.

"There, now you won't get cold, dattebayo. Your parents might get mad at me if you come home with cough and cold." The blonde said as he looked away with a sheepish smile on his face and scratched his head.

"Hn, I won't get sick that easy, unlike you." The raven mocked as he started walking with a smirk, "Thanks for the jacket." He uttered as he gave Naruto a short glance. He looked straight and started walking again without minding if the blonde is following him, when someone grabbed his hand, making him freeze once more.

"Why are you so stubborn?" the blonde said as he pulled the raven and pulled him towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Let me go, you—"

"Sasuke…" the blonde whispered. The raven froze, not only because his heart is beating faster and faster like it's going to explode anytime, but he can also feel the blonde's heart beat synchronized with his, like a symphonic melody, "Can we stay like this for a while?" the blonde asked with a smile on his face. The raven lowered his head and buried it on the blonde's shoulder, and gently hugged him back, wishing for the time to stop. "Is that a yes?" the blonde asked curiously as the raven remained silent and hugged him tightly.

"Hn." The only thing the raven uttered with a smirk, as the first snow of the season fell around them.

**-o- End -o-**


End file.
